Blaze
by cris.vcgs
Summary: Yugi tinha tudo mas então naquela noite tão especial ele perdeu tudo


Autor:

Data: 18 Junho 2010

warnings: Personagens mortas, demasiado fluffy para ser saudável

**Blaze**

Dia de Carnaval, 1985, Itália

O entardecer em Veneza é um momento verdadeiramente mágico. Aqueles derradeiros momentos antes do encontro dos dois amantes, quando a luz do crepúsculo brinca com a água dos canais, fazendo-a brilhar como um colar de diamantes são inexplicáveis. O cheiro a mar, tão comum por aqui, não deixa de reconfortar todos com a promessa inequívoca que contém. A promessa da liberdade. Mas, são os risos das crianças, que aproveitam os últimos minutos de luz para brincarem mais um pouco nas ruas, que fazem Yami sorrir.

Faz hoje três anos que ele e Yugi se encontraram na Universidade de S. Marcus na aula de história da arte. Onde ele era o professor e Yugi um aluno japones com uma paixão infinita pela história antiga. Um mês depois, para grande escandâlo dos seus colegas, estavam a namorar e por agora viviam praticamente juntos. Eles tinham passado por muitos momentos difíceis, afinal ser gay era visto como uma doença mental pelos mais instruidos e como um sinal do diabo pela plebe, mas Yami não se arrependia de um único instante que tinha passado ao lado da sua luz.

Apressadamente Yami furou por entre a massa de pessoas que deambulavam calmamente pelas ruas. Ele tinha prometido um jantar romantico a Yugi mas, por culpa da pequena caixa de veludo azul que agora chocalhava entre papéis e canetas na sua pasta, estava atrasado.

Arfando ligeiramente Yami alcançou finalmente a gôndula e depois de dar indicações ao barqueiro com cara de avô deixou-se relaxar, fechando os olhos rubi enquanto apreciava a suave brisa que brincava com os seus cabelos tricolor. Hoje era dia de Carnaval. Um dos dias mais aguardados pelos venezienses. Assim que a noite caísse a cidade transformar-se-ia. As ruas ganhariam vida com o pulsar da música, o brilho dos fatos, o som dos risos e o misterioso vislumbre de olhos escondidos do mundo por máscaras diáfanas...mas Yami não veria nada disto...

- Senhor! Cuidado! Senhor!

Yami foi abruptamente arrancado das suas fantasias pelos gritos do barqueiro. Olhando à volta rapidamente identificou o motivo dos receios do homem. A candeia que estivera pendurada na proa da gôndola tinha, de alguma forma, caído e pegara fogo ao barco. As chamas tinham-se espalhado rapidamente e agora acariciavam a bainha do longo casaco de Yami.

Assustado o professor levantou-se, tentando afastar de si o tecido em chamas. Felizmente o barqueiro era um homem da sangue frio e conseguiu apagar facilmente o fogo usando a água do canal. Yami, por outro lado, estava um pouco...assustado, ele era, apesar de tudo, um homem supersricioso e ver o fogo devorar tão rapidamente o barco, ve-lo destruir em poucos segundos algo de demorara tanto a construir não deixava de lhe parecer um mau presságio num dia tão importante para ele.

O barqueiro comentou que este tipo de incidentes não eram muito invulgares, mas memso assim Yami não ficou completamente sossegado contudo ele estava decidido a não deixar que nada arruinasse esta noite e assim rapidamente este insidente foi esquecido, arquivado nos reconditos da sua mente para não mais ser revivido.

Blaze

Yugi estava em frente de um grande espelho. Uma expressão ansiosa marcava o seu delicado rosto. Tea e Tristan seus colegas de apartamento estavm atrás dele, Tea olhando o seu reflexo criticamente enquanto Tristan se espreguiçava no sofá.

-Então?

-...hummmmm...

- Tea?

-...talves se...e depois...e agora mais um pouco disto...

- Tea?

-Sim! Estás pronto!

- ... A sério?

- Yup!

- Oh! Finalmente!

- Hey! Para de reclamar!

- Estou tão nervoso!

-Não te preocupes! Vai diverte-te e conta-me tudo depois!

Blaze

Estava tudo pronto!

A mesa estava posta, a música de fundo já se fazia ouvir, um jazz suave, nada muito comprometedor e havia velas espalhadas por toda a sala.

Yami estava nervoso.

Blaze

A noite já ia longa quando o professor finalmente reuniu a coragem necessária para fazer a pergunata que lhe rondava a cabeça à tanto tempo, para proferir as palavras que o atormentavam e o alegravam ao mesmo tempo.

- Yugi?

- Sim?

Yami fez uma pausa e sorriu nervosamente, um gesto raro nele que era sempre tão confiante e seguro de si mesmo.

- Tenho que te fazer uma pergunta...eu sei que isto é um pouco inesperado mas tenta pensar nisto com carinho sim?

. Oh! Desembucha de uma vez!

Yami fez um pequeno som como se a aclarar a voz enquanto tirava alguma coisa do bolço das calças. Yugi olhou intrigado para o punho fechado, mas Yami limitou-se a levá-lo à boca. Soltando um longo suspiro segurou o rosto nas mãos como se suportasse o peso do mundo. Uns momentos depois Yami pegou nas mãos de Yugi e afagou-as gentilmente.

- Yami...o que...?

Mas a sua pergunta morreu-lhe rapidamente nos lábios ao ver o namorado erguer-lhe a mão esquerda e envolver-lhe o dedo anelar com a boca. Uns momentos depois Yami deixou o dedo, agora adornado com um simples mas lindo anel de noivado deslizar para fora da sua boca.

- Yugi. Queres casar comigo?

Yugi olhou para o anel à sua frente, o qual brilhava inocentemente como que animado por vida própria e sem exitar respondeu:

- Sim! É claro que sim!

Soltando a respiração que não se apercebera que tinha estado a reter, Yami abraçou o seu noivo ternamente. Os dois estavam prestes a dar um bom uso ao fofo tapete da sala e assim celebrar o noivado quando a telemóvel do Yugi começou a tocar.

- Não atendas! - implorou Yami

- Pode ser importante!

Yami suspirou resignado e inclinando-se contra o pequeno sofa ficou a ver Yugi atrapalhar-se com o aparelho.

- Oi! O que?... Sim claro...estas aqui em baixo? Esta bem...oh! não sejas absurdo!

- O que se passa?

- O Tristan esqueceu-se das chaves e não consegue falar com a Tea...eu vou levá-las num instante e já venho.

Yami começou a levantar a mesa. Estava tão perdido nos seus sonhos para o futuro que nem reparou na pequena vela que se desequilibrou quando ele passou a raspar por ela e caiu ao chão.

Gostaria de dizer que tudo ficou por ai. Gostaria de dizer que a vela se apagou ao bater no chão e que Yugi regressou para encontrar Yami ansiosamente à sua espera. Gostaria de dizer que os dois passaram a noie e a manhã a fazer sexo louco, selvagem, quente e terno mas infelizmente não foi isso o que aconteceu.

A pequena vela rapidamente incendiou tudo à sua volta e em poucos minutos a sala transformou-se num inferno que crescia cada vez mais descontrolado.

Na cozinha Yami parou olhando intrigado por cima do ombro "Cheira a queimado" foi o último pensamento coerente que o jovem teve antes de o desespero tomar conta de si.

Blaze

Yami Sennar morreu ao 30 anos no dia de Carnaval às 23:58h vítima num incêndio particularmente nefasto. O seu corpo estava demasiado irreconhecível para se realizar um funeral tradicional pelo que a família decidiu cremá-lo e espalhar as cinzas nas areais do deserto do Saara que Yami tanto amava.

Yugi Mutou nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Nos meses que se seguiram comer e beber tornaram-se nada mais que obrigações esporádicas. O sono também o iludia, pois cada vez que fechava os olhos pesadelos com ELE assaltavam-no. Com o tempo os seus amigos começaram a afastar-se, cansados da constante apatia em ele caíra e em breve só Tea e Tristan se mantinham por perto zelando por Yugi e asseguranso-se que o rapaz continuava a viver. Com o tempo Yugi virou-se para o trabalho como uma forma de escapar à dor que agora marcava todas as suas inspirações. Yugi trabalhava incessantemente. Yami sempre fora uma alma generosa e Yugi estava determinada a realizar o seu sonho.

Blaze

10 anos depois

10 anos. Haviam-se passado 10 anos. Fiel à sua promessa Yugi havia realizado o seu sonho e o sonho de...Yami. Agora aos 37 anos, ele era uma incontornável figura no mundo da política. Na verdade o seu objectivo, o objectivo DELE, sempre fora ajudar os outros. Yami tinha uma pitada de herói dentro de si. Yugi passara os últimos 10 anos a criar um sem número de organizações que, com o empurrão indispensável da ininterrupta injecção de dinheiro vindo directamente das suas contas e com o seu trabalho árduo, foram crescendo até tomarem dimensões internacionais. Orfanatos, organizações de ajuda aos sem abrigo, aos doentes,a animais, às pessoas que perderam tudo em desastres...com o tempo o seu trabalho começou a chamar a atenção dos média e consequentemente dos políticos.

Sim, a vida de Yugi Mutou era abençoada por todos que o conheciam. A vida de Yugi Mutou era disposta em revistas como a última missão de James Bond. A vida de Yugo Mutou era repleta de vitórias e sucessos e, no entanto, a vida de Yugo Mutou era completamente vazia.

O sonhador e inocente estudante japones morrera à 10 anos atrás naquele incêndio, juntamente com o seu noivo. Agora tudo o que existia era um garoto assustado que se escondia por trás da máscara de empresário de sucesso. Era isso o que a sua vida era. Uma farsa. Uma máscara que escondia a face feia da solidão e da dor, tal como as máscaras de Carnaval que escondiam por trás dos seus brilhos alegres o verdadeiro rosto das pessoas, rostos pesados com as preocupações e as dores da vida.

Blaze

12:30h

A secretária anunciara que "alguém" desejava falar conm ele. "Alguém" que dizia ser um velho conhecido, mas que se recusava a dar o seu nome. Yugi suspirou, provavelmente tratava-se de outro jornalista. O motivo porque o continuavam a importunar ultrapassava-o completamente. Resignado mandou entrar o "velho conhecido".

A porta abriu-se mas Yugi não se deu ao trabalho de erguer o rosto dos papéis à sua frente.

- Então é assim que se cumprimenta os amigos de infância Yugi Mutou? Estou a ver que a fama te subiu à cabeça...

Yugi parou. Aquela voz...ele conhecia aquela voz...

Erguendo finalmente o rosto ele viu um homem aproximadamente da sua idade, vestido com uma roupa casual mas visivelmente de marca, encostado despreocupadamente ao batente da porta.

-Seto? Seto Kaiba?

-O mesmo!

Kaiba Seto! Seu amigo de infância. Seu melhor amigo na verdade. Ele não o via desde que este tivera uma fase de rebeldia e fugira de casa há...11 anos atrás. Com o tempo acabaram por perder contacto de vez.

- Que estás aqui a fazer?

-Que simpatia que tu és!

-Oh! Desculpa...só estou surpreso...

-Então vem, eu explico-te tudo ao almoço.

-Almoço?

-Sim...é uma das refeições do dia em que...

-Oh! Cála-te!

-Então levanta o rabo dessa cadeira alcochoada e mexe-te!

E com isto Yugi viu-se a ser arrastado até ao restaurante mais próximo.

Durante os dias que se seguiram Yugi ficou a saber que Seto recuperara parcialmente da repentina e feroz rebeldia que o acometera à uns anos atrás e assumira o negócio da família. Mas Seto continuava teimosamente solteiro dizendo que o seu grande amor eram os jogos...e Yugi...e qualquer veículo rápido...e Yugi...e comida italiana e conhaque e Yugi, é claro.

Os dias deram lugar a sentia-se...estranho. Ele amava Seto, amava-o como um irmão e queria que ele fosse feliz. Ele fazia-o sentir como se fosse ainda parte deste mundo. Assim quando Seto lhe confessou que sempre gostara dele e que fora ele, ou melhor a sua falta de interesse, a principal causa da sua partida apressada e o pediu em namoro ele aceitou.

A sua relação era uma mentira, ele sabia-o, mas era uma mentira tão doce que Yugi não tinha coragem para dizer que não, de se privar desta alegria fugaz, de se despedir da única coisa que o ligava à realidade.

Os anos passaram e a relação persistiu. Yugi continuava a ignorar a voz que lhe sussurrava que aquilo era um erro, não só para com ele mas principalmente com Seto. Seto que sempre seria uma segunda escolha, Seto que continuava teimosamente ao seu lado independentemente da dor que ele lhe causava.

Finalmente Seto tomou uma decisão. A sua relação com Yugi equilibrara-se à muitos anos no fio da navalha, estava na hora de mudar isto. Esta noite eles cairíam. Para que lado ele só podia tentar adivinhar.

21:00h

Seto e Yugi tinham acabado de jantar quando o primeiro se ergueu, atraindo o olhar curioso do seu companheiro, apenas para se ajoelhar à sua frente.

Tentando ignorar o olhar que acção provocara, a qual a maioria qualificaria como puro horror, Seto retirou uma caixinha preta do bolço do casaco e abriu-a revelando um anel com um pesado diamantel nele.

- Queres casar-te comigo Yugi?

Yugi ficou a olhar para o maciço adereço. Olhos esbugalhados e uma expressão assustada no rosto? Porquê? Porquê agora? As coisas não estavam a correr bem? Porque é que ele insistia em pô-lo em tais situações? Ele nunca lhe escondera o que aquela relação era para ele. Por mais que aquilo magoasse seto, Yugi nunca lhe mentira e pensara que Seto entendera. Ele sabia que não era justo. Ele sabia que manter Seto preso numa relação vazia como a deles era egoísta mas ele reconfortava-se com a certeza que um dia Seto cansarse-ia e partiria .Yugi esperava que ele o fizesse. Ele queria que o Seto fosse feliz. Mas isto? Ter que ser ele a afastá-lo? Isso doia.

-Não. Desculpa...mas não posso.

A cara de Seto que brilhava com esperança escureceu. Os lábios apertados numa linha firme e os olhos endureceram.

-Yugi...?

-Desculpa

Com um suspiro Seto levantou-se:

-De alguma forma já sabia que seria esta a tua resposta...mas eu tinha que tentar.

-Eu entendo.

-Sinto-me tão estúpido agora.

-Não há razão para isso.

-Sim há. Há quando eu sei que é a minha própria estupidez que me afasta de ti.

- Não é estupidez. Foi bom que o tenhas feito. Esta situação estava-se a prolongar à demasiado tempo.

Seto acenou distraidamente com a cabeça, os olhos perdidos no vazio.

- O que vais fazer agora?

Não sei...sabes como detesto ficar no mesmo sítio durante muito tempo...e já vão o quê? Cinco anos?

-Sim.

A lua indiferente aos problemas da sua audiência, continuou o seu bailado no céu e em breve outro dia raiava. Seto partiu para Nova Iorque dois dias depois do pedido de casamento deixando Yugi sozinho e entregue aos fantasmas do passado.

Blaze

10 anos depois

Atrás da secretária estava um homem de elegantes cabelos cinzentos. O fato branco talhado à medida dava-lhe um ar de elegância e eficiência. Numa prateleira junto da secretária podia ver-se uma caixa aberta onde repousava uma medalha dourada e ao seu lado um certificado emoldurado que atribuia o prémio Nobel da Paz a Yugi Mutou.

O telefone tocou quebrando o silêncio:

- Estou? Oh! Seto...esta noite...claro. Como estão os meus afilhados? Sim é incrível" Bem contas-me tudo esta noite...sim, sim. Até logo.

Yugi tinha agora 52 anos. O seu nome era facilmente reconhecido a nível mundial e não parecia haver nada que ele não pudesse fazer. Ele agora tinha afilhados, um casal de gémeos, Apple e Tommás, filhos adoptados de Seto.

O seu ex-namorado acabara por casar quatro anos depois daquele jantar com um rapaz chmado Joey Wheeler. Yugi não voltara a envolver-se com mais ninguém após Seto.

23:00h

Yugi tinha ido jantar com Seto, Joey, Mokuba e os miúdos. Eles tinham voltado de férias do Haiti e estavam cheios de histórias para contar, principalmente os pequenos.

Mas agora ele e Seto estavam sozinhos na sala e o ambiente tornara-se repentinamente muito pesado.

- Ontem estive a falar com a Tea...

- A sério? Deve ser milagre, tu nunca te deste particularmente bem com ela.

- Bem, teve que ser. E sabes que sobe a devida persuasão ela contou-me algo muito interessante...

- O que é que fizeste à pobre rapariga?

- Eu? Nada...ela cedeu primeiro!

-...E o que foi que ela te disse?

- Ela disse-me que à pouco tempo foste ao médico e que te foi diagnosticado uma doença cardíaca rara...

- ...

- Então... é verdade?

-Sim

-Porque é que não me contas-te?

-Porque havia de contar?

-Talvez porque eu sou o teu melhor amigo?

-Não vejo a ligação. Tu não és o meu médico, pois não? Tu não podes fazer nada.

-Mas...isso não tem nada a tenho o direito de saber se...se...bem... se tu podes morrer de um momento para o outro.

-Todos nós podemos morrer de um momento para o outro.

-...Tu consegues ser tãaaao frustante!

Yugi sorriu divertido.

- Eu não tenho medo da morte...e não vejo porque é que tu deves temer por mim.

- Mas é claro que tenho medo! Eu não te quero perder!

- Mas Seto, tu devias estar feliz por mim. Feliz por eu finalmente me ir libertar desta prisão. Feliz por eu finalmente poder encontrar-me com ele.

- Ele? Que ele? Yugi! Yami morreu à 25 anos!

-Eu estou bem ciente disso - replicou Yugi num tom frio.

- Então?

Yugi olhou-o nos olhos. Olhou-o como se estivesse a ver a sua própria alma e suspirando pesadamente começou a contar-lhe uma história maluca de dois seres que se encontraram e se aperceberam o quão sozinhos tinham estado sem o outro. De dois amantes que fizeram do outro a sua razão para viver. Contou-lhe a história de duas metades do mesmo todo que foram separados de uma forma tão brutal na noite que devia ter sido a mais feliz das suas vidas. Yugi contou-lhe como desejava ter morrido com Yami, como preferia ter deixado de existir a ter que enfrentar a vida sem ele.

Seto estava secretamente tocado pela história mas, acima de tudo estava furioso, muito, muito furioso por ver Yugi dizer que tinha desistido da vida à tanto tempo atrás.

- Tu não entendes...como é que posso viver? Como é que posso apreciar a vida se, por dentro, já estou morto?

A noite não acabou bem. Seto estava desiludido. Desiludido com Yugi por ter desistido tão facilmente, desiludido consigo mesmo por não se ter apercebido da gravidade da situação, desiludido com o mundo e desiludido com o destino por ter reservado um caminho tão duro a alguém que lhe parecia tão frágil para tais percalços.

Mas Yugi não era frágil. Longe disso, na verdade. Ele tinha feito o melhor que pudera com o que tinha nas mãos. Ele tinha ajudado a todos os que pudera apesar de ninguém o poder ajudar a si. Ele vivera com o coração destroçado por muito tempo e estava simplesmente feliz por pôr um ponto final numa vida que, para si, tinha sido longa demais.

01:30h

Era tarde e Yugi não conseguia dormir. Levantando-se da cama foi-se instalar numa cadeira de encosto ao lado da janela.

A lua tinha um brilho particularmente bonito nessa noite, os seus raios de prata reflectiam-se na água dos canais dando a ilusão de que a cidade tinha um brilho próprio.

Suspirando, Yugi voltou a olhar para o céu. A lua sempre o fascinara. Tão bela e, mesmo que sempre rodeada por infinitas estrelas, sempre tão solitária. Ela e o Sol, tais amantes amaldiçoados, sempre procurando a companhia um do outro e no entanto condenados a apenas se encontrarem esporadicamente.

De repente Yugi endireitou-se e olhou à volta. Podia jurar ter sentido uma corrente de ar, como se algué, tivesse passado muito próximo dele. E este cheiro. Este cheiro que de repente enchia o quarto. Este cheiro tão familiar mas que ele não sentia à tanto tempo. Um cheiro que ele lutara por reter, mas que, por agora, estava quase esquecido. Será que estava a enlouquecer?

-Yami?

Nada. Ninguém lhe respondeu. Mas Yugi podia jurar que não estava sozinho no quarto. Ele estava habituado a esta sensação, a sensação de não estar sozinho numa sala deserta. Mas nunca o tinha sentido tão intensamente. De repente Yugi ouviu um som atrás de si.

Blaze

Yugi Mutou morreu a 15 de Agosto de 2010 com 52 anos vítima de uma paragem cardíaca.

Por todo o mundo houve homenagens. Itália e Japão estavam a ponderar se deviam ou não fazer deste dia um feriado nacional.

Todos sentiram pela sua morte. Mas ninguém tanto como Seto, ele ficou completamente destroçado mas nem Seto era capaz de amaldiçoar este dia ao ver o sorriso pacífico no rosto de Yugi.

Yugi estava finalmente feliz.

Yugi estava finalmente vivo junto de Yami.

Fim


End file.
